Impossible Wish
by Haruka Sumairu
Summary: 001.  I, Nagihiko Fujisaki, have just one wish. But it'll only come true if 2012 comes, the world starts spinning backwards, pigs fly, the planets are lined up in alphabetical order, and if hell freezes over. Simply put, it's IMPOSSIBLE.


Why hello there, imaginary audience in my head. I see you have somehow stumbled upon my uncanny thoughts on this fine day while Tadase blabs about who-knows-what during this probably pointless guardian meeting.

Oh wait. Let me introduce myself. My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki.

You probably knew that, right?

Well you see, at this current moment in time, I am at the guardian meeting.

My outside features are giving off a calm vibe and slightly interested face and smile, while my inside is talking to an imaginary audience, extremely bored of the babbling, and constantly staring at a certain someone.

_Who is this certain someone you ask? _

Well, it's actually...YAYA. No, I'm just kidding.

I'm staring at Rima, with her uber-cuteness and bored expression.

_Why am I staring?_

I'm not going to deny it; I like Rima.

If you've noticed those countless times I've saved her, helped her, and smiled at her, then you'll probably get it, especially if you're one of those crazy Rimahiko fan girls. I don't have to explain more, right?

_"..."_

Good. So, ladies and gentlemen (?), just as I was going to talk to Rima, for some reason, Yaya bursts in.

Wait a minute...

YAYA WASN'T HERE THE WHOLE TIME?

Ah well, I didn't care anyway. Pfft.

Oh no, I just saw Yaya's mouth start to move. Cover your ears, Rimahiko fan girls (I'll assume you are fan girls. Or else, why would you be reading my thoughts and smiling because of the "I like Rima" sentence just a few moments ago? ...Yeah, I thought so.) because when Yaya has something important to say, she's gonna say it LOUD.

"LOOK WHAT YAYA SAW! LOOK, LOOK!"

...okay, you can uncover your ears now.

Yaya was currently holding that magazine with the First King's face on it. You know, that astrology one. You know what I'm talking about, right?

She flipped through the pages until she reached a page somewhere in the middle. It had big letters saying, "Shooting Star."

"It's an article about shooting stars! It says that a shooting star will appear tonight! Yaya's going to see it and make a wish!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Okay." we all replied in unison.

"Hey, I was wondering," Amu started, "what would you all wish for?"

Oh my, Amu, that is a very good question! How did you manage to think that up in such a short time? Hey, wait a minute fan girls, that's not sarcasm, no matter how much sense it would make.

Everyone's answers came out one by one.

"To be ruler of the world."

"Um, Yaya wants a lifetime supply of candy!"

"To answer my question (just in case you were wondering), I'm not sure what I would wish for."

"None of your business."

"..."

I was silent (well duh, you didn't hear me say anything), so all heads were on me. Hey, don't give me that look! It's just an expression!

"What would you wish for?" Rima asked.

Oh my gosh! Rima just asked me something she wouldn't normally ask because she would never really care but now it seems like she does care a little bit oh wow I can't believe that just happened I-

Uh, sorry about that. I just rambled. I guess you don't normally here me do that, right? Okay, erase that in your minds. ...I really have to stop talking to some audience in my mind. Clear your mind, Nagi...

"Nothing," I smiled, "because I'm perfectly content."

Rima gave me that 'I-don't-believe-you' look, and kept glaring at me.

Amu assured her that I really didn't wish for anything, and she seemed to believe her.

Except, I was lying.

I, Nagihiko Fujisaki, have just one wish. But it'll only come true if 2012 comes, the world starts spinning backwards, pigs fly, the planets are lined up in alphabetical order, and if hell freezes over. Simply put, it's IMPOSSIBLE.

I wish Rima liked me.

But considering that she hates me because of the whole I'm-Amu's-Best-Friend thing and the whole Nadeshiko thing, it sure ain't coming true.

But hey, a guy can dream.

* * *

The Guardian meeting was finally over, and after I waved everyone good-bye, I headed home. After a few minutes of walking, I felt a tug on my shirt. I spun around and saw... Rima. Oh my g- okay, let's not go through that again, shall we?

Rima stared into my eyes as I stared into hers; our eyes locked for what seemed like forever.

"What is it, Rima-chan?" I asked her, unfortunately breaking the _wonderful _moment.

"Um, are you going to see the shooting star tonight?" she mumbled.

I smiled. "Yes. Do you want to see it with me?"

Rima nodded her head ever so lightly, and I swear- I swear, I saw a light smile planted on her face. I beamed. I can't believe- okay Nagi, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. I can't freak out again...

* * *

We walked to the open field in the park, and waited for night to come.

"Hey Nagihiko..." she said while looking down slightly.

"Yeah Rima?"

"You really have to stop lying. I know you lied to me when I asked you what your wish was." Rima blurted out.

I looked at her in surprise. I dumbly said, "What?"

"You were lying. You do have a wish, right?" She looked intently at me.

"Well," I sighed, "I do have _one_ wish. But it'll only come true if 2012 comes, the world starts spinning backwards, pigs fly, the planets are liined up in alphabetical order, and if hell freezes over. It's an impossible wish."

Rima stared at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"What wish is that impossible?"

I simply smirked at her. "It's a secret."

She pouted. "Fine then. But whatever it is, it better not have anything to do with Amu liking you." she said angrily.

What? She practically got it right, except she replaced her with _Amu_. But...why would I like Amu?

"Why would I like _Amu_?" I asked her.

She narrowed her eyes and started twiddling her fingers.

"Amu once told me...about the day you met her," she whispered, "and she said that you told her, 'There is a girl I'm concerned about. Due to certain curcumstances, I can't show her my true self right now. But until the day I reveal my true self...until that day comes, I'll watch over her. Even if we end up far apart.*****' What's that supposed to mean, huh? You even gave her a matching match-making charm! You do like Amu, don't you?" A small teardrop plopped on the ground.

Rima, are you crying? Wait a minute, since when did this start getting so serious and dramatic? At the beginning I was talking random nonsense and now, someone's crying? Whaaat?

"Rima. That was a long time ago. I didn't know whether or not I liked Amu back then. We were younger, and she was just my best friend. My feelings were confused and jambled. I know I cared for her, but I didn't know whether I liked her or not. Plus, I still had the Nadeshiko secret to keep." I told her. I lifted her head so her eyes met mine, and continued.

"Plus, when I came back, I started to like...someone else. Someone who I knew that I liked. My feelings are not confused anymore like it was back then. I-I might even l-love this person... but... it seems so impossible. But I'm not giving up. I know that for sure."

Rima's tears stopped, and she replied, "So, if you don't like Amu, who do you like? Is this the impossible wish you were talking about?"

I smiled slightly. "Yup."

She bit her lip with a slight happy expression on her face. But it turned slightly sad when she asked, "Then who do you like?"

"It's a secret. Unless you tell me who you like." I smirked.

"Only if you tell me your impossible wish."

"I, Nagihiko Fujisaki, have just one wish. But it'll only come true if But it'll only come true if 2012 comes, the world starts spinning backwards, pigs fly, the planets are lined up in alphabetical order, and if hell freezes over. Simply put, it's IMPOSSIBLE." I stated my "Impossible-Wish" phrase again. Wow, I really say that a lot.

Rima smiled a bit at what I said. I continued.

"I wish Rima liked me." I mumbled. And just as I said that, the shooting star appeared on the sky. Suddenly, Rima, who was looking at the shooting star, turned around.

"You...what?" she whispered.

I blinked rapidly. She had heard? I was pretty sure I mumbled low enough for it to not be heard by the human ear. Yet she heard me. So, I decided to say it openly.

"I wish Rima liked me." I said.

She widened her eyes, and did something so sudden and abrupt I would have thought it was a dream-

She hugged me.

Rima hugged me so tightly, almost as if she never wanted to let go of me. As she gently stroked my hair, I could hear her faint whisper,

"I like you, Nagihiko."

And that's when the world officially stopped.

2012 just came.

The world has started spinning backwards.

Pigs can now fly.

The planets are lined up in alphabetical order.

And hell is now frozen.

As I smiled at her, I knew: Rima liked me. My impossible wish came true.

* * *

***Refer to Shugo Chara! episode 25**


End file.
